wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cynder rush/My fanfic (Gloyd's story) CHAPTER 2!!!
I know that this chapter has come the day after I wrote the other one and I've writen it at, like, 6:00 in the morning here in England ('cuz this site is American) but I got bored of drawing pictures of Spyro in the legend of Spyro series jumping off of a cliff ('cuz I think that that version of Spyro looks stupid and I'm glad they changed him in Skylanders) whilst listening to Nyan Cat over and over again. Besides, a chapter a day keeps the doctor away! Or was that an apple... Anyway, here it is! Gloyd's story... CHAPTER 2!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chapter 2: Gloyd's secret Gloyd had been twitching all the way when Vanellope was taking him back. At about half way there Gloyd screamed: "OH I JUST CAN'T TAKE IT ANY LONGER!" and began eating a tree. "Hey!" yelled a startled Vanellope "You're not supposed to eat the trees!" Stopping mid chomp, Gloyd sighed and sank down at the bottom of the tree like he had done when remembering the insults from the others. A small tear trickled down his orange cheek. Glistening like a pearl in the sunlight of a tropical island far out to sea, the tear fell through the sad space bettween Gloyd's face and the floor. This tear carried the despair of his memories. As it disolved into the ground, Vanellope decided that she needed to know what was up with Gloyd, because to her he was like a puzzle with a piece missing. So she asked him and he gave her the details through tears and the pain of those memories that he was spilling out for everyone to see. When a video game is being made and tested, the characters get something called experience where they learn stuff like the others' names, their backstory and ''*pointed to himself* ''when to eat the candy. Well, in Sugar Rush, I hear that there was this one character that had a programming mistake so they removed her. I was quickly made to replace her but the day after the game was finnished so I never got the experience. I keep forgetting people's names and I keep eating their cars. I don't even really know who I am or if I even ever had a mum and dad. The other racers say I'm unlucky because A) My car is number 13 B) I'm halloween themed C) Of all that stuff you just heard. "There. My entire life story. Happy now?" sobbed Gloyd, now a little angry. Vanellope understood him. They were suprisingly similar (not the fact that they both had black hair and were both made of sweets). "Hey, we haven't properly introduced ourselves yet. Your name is...?" she asked "Gloyd. Yours?" "Vanellope" "Nice to meet you va-" Gloyd stopped shaking her hand and droped it like it was too heavy for him to cary. "You're that glitch kid, aren't you?" he said sternly, the smile on his face turning into a look of shock. He darted off into the forest without saying goodbye. "Great." Vanellope hissed "My only friend in the world and now I've lost him..." WHY DID GLOYD RUN AWAY LIKE THAT? HAS VANELLOPE REALLY LOST HER ONLY FRIEND IN THE WORLD? WILL A CREEPER COME OR WHAT, FELLOW MINECRAFT FANS? WILL HARY EAT A TACO? FIND OUT IN CHAPTER 3 COMMING SOOOOOOOOOON!!!!!!!!!!!! (Tomorrow probably:P) Category:Blog posts